La cita
by Fercy Hatake
Summary: "Todo lo que deseo es poder llegar puntual a esa cita especial, ¿Se preguntaran por qué?, Bueno, eh leído que a las chicas les molesta la impuntualidad" (One-shot)
**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes (** _ **Esta súper claro… pero bueno**_ **), que aquí se utilizan con fines de entretenimiento**

 **La cita**

POV Sai

"Todo lo que deseo es poder llegar puntual a esa cita especial, ¿Se preguntaran por qué?, Bueno, eh leído que a las chicas les molesta la impuntualidad, sobre todo si se trata de una cita como la que tengo planeada, pues no es común… igual investigue ese tema, se todo lo que se debe hacer para no tener ningún error… "

Doy un largo suspiro, el aire se siente fresco esta mañana… qué bueno que la cita es en la tarde. Sera muy especial, la he esperado durante tanto tiempo… pero, antes de asistir quiero dejar algunas cosas aquí, no me gustaría irme sin dejar este último proyecto finalizado

"Amo el aroma de las flores… recuerdo todavía cuando todo esto empezó… si, fue cuando aun no tenía amigos, ¿Por qué no tenia amistades?, bueno… eso es fácil, me he criado solo, por decirlo de un modo, mis padres han estado casi toda mi vida ausentes, con negocios, viajes de placer etc., y por desgracia mis padres no son las personas más indicadas para demostrar afectos, así que no sabía cómo debía sentirme con otras personas, o como incluso debía comportarme… así que me refugie en lo que sé hacer… la pintura

Los cuadros no piden afecto, o muestras de cariño, o palabras que en ocasiones solía no entender, pero pueden proyectar una belleza sin igual, mostrar más emociones que cualquier otra cosa, dejarlas plasmadas como todo un arte… eso es lo mejor de mi mundo

Pero entonces conocí a Naruto, ese chico era demasiado… como explicarlo, _Feliz_ , esa es la palabra, tiene demasiada vida, y parecía querer ser amigo de todos, incluyéndome… cosa que me sorprendió, pues nunca antes se me había tomado en cuenta, solo por aquel amigo que tuve… pero no me gustaría hablar de él ahora, hoy es un día feliz….

Volviendo al tema, Naruto fue mi primer contacto con alguien además de Shin, y quería que formáramos un vínculo de amistad, el cual pensé que ya no conocía, ahora le agradezco tanto… porque de no ser por eso… no hubiera podido hacer nada…

Bueno, creo que esta historia seguirá en un rato, ya es hora… se que está ahí, y no quiero perder detalle, debo dibujarla antes de que se mueva de su lugar favorito

Es una chica hermosa, ¿No creen?, ella siempre está a esta a esta hora en su ventana, dándome la alegría de poder apreciarla a detalle, mientras me brinda un rostro lleno de emociones, el cual puedo plasmar… sin embargo hoy parece un poco preocupada, como angustiada… me encantaría gritarle que sea feliz, que me regale una enorme sonrisa, y que no se preocupe de nada

Es mi vecina, recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, poco después de que se mudo, siendo su habitación la que tiene el balcón dándome una excelente vista, creo que fue obra de algo poderoso, pues desde que la vi, no pude dejar de imaginarla, y de dibujarla… todos los días eran diferentes, en ocasiones ella estaba sonriendo con falsedad, otras con alegría pura, otras veces la vi llorar de emoción, incluso de dolor… de ese que te cala los huesos, vi todas sus emociones a través de su rostro, y sus hermosos ojos azules…

¿Han escuchado que los ojos son el reflejo del alma?, bueno puedo declarar abiertamente que lo son, pues en sus ojos siempre vi reflejado todo lo que sentía… y valla que me agrado

La dibujo, a detalle, su hermoso cabello rubio, hoy lo lleva suelto, dejando que su fleco cubra un ojo, mientras reconozco esa sonrisa triste, que usa cuando trata de ocultar que algo le preocupa… aun recuerdo la primera vez que hable con ella…"

 **Flashback**

 **Dos semanas después de su llegada, y que la viera por primera vez desde mi ventana, baje a recibir la correspondencia, pero ahí la vi… ella caminaba por la acera, sus ojos clavados en el piso, como si se encontrara perdida… y sabia que lo estaba, había aprendido a leer sus ojos, sus sentimientos, de tanto mirarla**

 **Poco antes Naruto me había enseñado, que cuando una chica esta triste, lo mejor es invitarla a comer helado, o alguna golosina, dijo que eso ayudaba a su estado de ánimo… y quise ponerlo en práctica**

 **Tomo toda mi fuerza de voluntad, poner un pie frente al otro para ir a donde ella, y detenerle…**

" **Disculpa…" Dije nervioso, no entendía por qué mi voz parecía suave, era extraño**

 **Pero ella se detuvo, y levanto su vista para mi… entonces sus hermosos ojos azules se clavaron en los míos, y sentí una opresión en el pecho, como si me apretaran y no me dejaran respirar**

" **¿Tú me estabas llamando?" Ella pregunto, su voz era incluso más linda de lo que imagine**

 **Entonces reaccione poniendo la mejor sonrisa que supuse tenia, aunque los nervios me traicionaban**

" **Disculpa, note que caminabas sola, y no te ves feliz, eh aprendido que en estos casos, lo mejor para levantar el ánimo, seria invitarte por un helado, y conozco un lugar cerca… si gustas te podría llevar" Respondí, de manera monótona, por dentro pensaba que ella me rechazaría, pues note que ni siquiera le pregunte como se llamaba, o le dije mi nombre**

" **¿Me estas invitando un helado?" Me respondió con otra pregunta… fue un poco confuso, pero rápido volvió a hablar "Eres mi vecino ¿Verdad?, te he visto en ocasiones… por cierto mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka" Y me extendió su mano**

 **Fin Flashback**

"Fue sin duda la mejor conversación que había tenido, hasta esos momentos…"

"Disculpa que te interrumpa Sai, pero… dinos una cosa ¿Por qué la sigues dibujando?" Me pregunto el hombre frente a mí, la verdad apenas lo conocí hoy

"Por que ella es hermosa, y quiero tener siempre sus emociones reflejadas en mis lienzos, es algo que no creo que entiendan" Contesto mientras bajo mi pincel

"Sin embargo tienes muchas pinturas de ella, de sus ojos, y pocas de otras cosas… dime, ¿Recuerdas cada detalle de ella, no es así?" Me vuelve a hacer otra pregunta

Asiento, claro que recuerdo cada detalle, eso es algo de beneficio extra por ser pintor, además de que la he pintado incontables veces "No podría olvidar jamás cada detalle, pero por favor… si quiere que siga, no haga ruido… me desconcentra, y no quiero arruinar este trabajo"

"Si, discúlpame Sai, puedes continuar"

"Como les decía, desde aquel momento, me uní a ella de una manera inimaginable, había leído libros que hablaban sobre el sentimiento de amor, pero era tan extraño el concepto que simplemente se me hizo fantasioso, así que lo ignore

Sin embargo Ino me hizo darme cuenta de lo que era… poco a poco nuestra unión fue más fuerte, y entonces paso… nuestro primer beso, fue corto y dulce, ella sabía a dulce, y estoy seguro de haber puesto expresión de idiota, pues la escuche reír un poco

Valla, tengo que terminar pronto esta pintura… disculpen les molestaría si terminamos esta conversación, la verdad necesito privacidad para terminar todo, como les dije hoy es un día importante, y deseo apurarme" Pido amablemente a los dos hombres que se que están frente a mí, mientras sonrió

"Claro Sai, solo una pregunta" Me dice uno de ellos, y yo asiento

"Estas consciente de que… bueno… tu vista, como decirlo…" Su voz tiembla, se lo que trata de decirme, y me rio…

"Estoy consciente de todo, así que por favor, retírense" Pido una vez mas

Los escucho cerrar la puerta

Una vez más me sumerjo en ella, su rostro, sus bellos ojos azules, y las flores que están detrás de ella, en su habitación, se que le encantan, pues desde que la veo, ella compraba hermosas plantas y adornaban su habitación, claro ahora soy yo quien se las da, y me alegra ver que aún conserva las rosas blancas que le regale, como símbolo de algo puro…

Se las di, porque ella me dio un regalo especial, su pureza… ese día sin embargo no pensaba arrebatársela, pero se dio, ella y yo nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, y entonces me dijo algo que me lleva a donde estoy ahora…

 **Flashback**

 **Ahí estaba, ella recostada en mi pecho, que subía y bajaba sin control, mientras mi respiración se normalizaba, nuestros cuerpos aun calientes por la entrega…**

 **La mire, bese su frente… de manera pura, ella me había dado lo más valioso, y yo solo deseaba ser capaz de merecer todo lo que ella me dio, pues con ella aprendí a sentir amor, a extrañar, a consolar, todo… ella me lo dio**

 **Escuchaba su corazón, latía tan rápido como el mío, su hermoso cabello rubio, estaba enredado en mis dedos, solo hasta que tuve su piel a contraste con la mia, me di cuenta de cuan pálido es mi color, fue extrañamente divertido… ella me miro**

" **Sai… Te amo" Me dijo de manera débil, casi en un susurro… eso hizo a mi corazón latir aun más fuerte, pero las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca me mataron… "No quería hacer esto así, es decir… debía ser especial, para cuando me casara, Sai… yo lo siento" Y otra vez, lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos azules**

 **¿Acaso se arrepentía de su entrega a mi?, porque yo no… estaba decidió, la amaba y la deseaba, no pensaba nunca hacerle daño, pero y ¿si ella no me ama tanto como yo a ella?… eso me lleno el alma de duda y temor**

 **La tome de la barbilla la mire con una sonrisa, trate de ocultar mi sentimiento de dolor… ella no debía verlo, pues si no me amaba tanto como yo, quizás me derrumbaría**

" **Ino, pero… yo pensaba que algún día, tú te casarías conmigo… ¿No me amas como para nos casemos después?" Pregunte con temor**

 **Entonces sus ojos brillaron, con la felicidad, y…**

" **¿En verdad, Sai piensas que nos casaremos cuando seamos más grandes?" Pregunto, yo la verdad lo había pensado desde antes, pero tenía miedo de asustarla con todos mis sentimientos crecientes**

 **La bese suave en los labios "Te amo Ino, y te prometo algo… exactamente en 4 años, cuando cumplas 21, te pediré que te cases conmigo como se debe… será una cita especial, así que no lo olvides" Dije contra sus labios… ese día era su cumpleaños 17**

 **Ella me abrazo… y vi un destello de lujuria que apareció de nuevo en sus ojos, sin duda los plasme igual, pero ese era un dibujo muy personal, nadie más que yo lo eh visto**

 **Fin Flashback**

Ese día es hoy, hoy es su cumple años numero 21, y mi promesa sigue en pie, la amo más que entonces, la deseo con más fuerza, y solo deseo que no se haya arrepentido por mi condición actual, espero que su respuesta siga siendo si… estoy nervioso

Debo prepararme, termine el cuadro... es perfecto como ella… espero no llegar tarde, esta fecha la espere por años, no pienso por nada llegar tarde, así que me apresurare

FIN POV Sai

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

"Díganme, ¿Podrán ayudar a mi hijo?" Pregunto la mujer, de cabellera larga, color castaña, mientras sostenía un vaso con agua

"Lo haremos, está claro que Sai trata de reprimir lo que sucedió, y su condición le favorece, parece que ha creado un mundo donde todo sigue igual, sin embargo… hay algo que me perturba señora" Contesto uno de los hombres de bata blanca

"Lo entiendo, habla de los cuadros de Ino ¿Verdad?" Pregunto su madre

"Bueno, eso es algo… pero principalmente, el hablo de una cita, dijo que no quería llegar tarde… dígame algo ¿Ha vuelto a salir de su habitación, tiene de nuevo contacto con sus amigos?" Pregunto el hombre

La madre lo pensó y negó "Desde el accidente, hace casi 4 años, el no ha salido por nada, se la pasa ahí encerrado, en su ventana, pintando a Ino… no ha dejado de hacerlo" Contesto ella, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

El segundo hombre agacho su mirada "Señora, su hijo está ciego, dígame… ¿Cómo es capaz de pintarla?, es decir el no puede verla, y aunque la chica viviera todavía, ¿Cómo es posible?" Pregunto con interés

La mujer levanto la vista "Mi hijo la ama, la recuerda a detalle, sus pinturas son exactas, aunque la dejo de ver. Y además él se culpo por su muerte, pero luego la dibujo… dijo que ella seguía en la ventana de enfrente, mirando su patio, las estrellas, y que él la seguiría dibujando para algún día, darle todas sus emociones… mi hijo solo está muy enamorado, por favor ayúdenlo…"

"Lo haremos señora… pero, por favor, si me permite, nos gustaría aclarar con él, el asunto de la cita" Pidió el medico

Ella asintió, y los tres se dirigieron a la recamara de Sai, dispuestos a preguntar por aquella cita esperada

Cuando abrieron la puerta, la imagen dejo congelado a los médicos, mientras los gritos de la madre se hicieron presentes de inmediato… ¿ _Cómo no lo habían notado, donde tenía esa cuerda_?

La madre corrió, y se aferro a los pies de su hijo, que se encontraba colgado en medio de su cuarto, justo donde la ventana dejaba entrar su luz, estaba vestido formal, y su pantalón de un bolsillo estaba abultado…

Los médicos retiraron a la mujer lejos del cuerpo del joven de 22 años, ella estaba histérica, pedía que lo bajaran, que lo ayudaran pero era inútil, el joven había muerto, sin embargo una sonrisa estaba instalada en su rostro pacifico

En la sala del medico forense, desvistieron al chico, sacaron lo que había en sus pantalones, una caja aterciopelada, y una nota…

" **Amada Ino:**

 **Sabes que no soy tan bueno con las palabras, así que escribí esto, por si me ponía muy nervioso al encontrarte… se que ha pasado algún tiempo, mis ojos ya no pueden ver la luz que tienes para iluminar mi mundo, se que todo fue mi culpa, ese maldito accidente que te arrebato de mi lado, y me dejo sin vista, hubiera preferido irme contigo, pero la vida me dejo para comprender que las maravillas del mundo no se disfrutan solo con los ojos**

 **Ahora sin embargo, no eh olvidado mi promesa, tenemos una cita… la estuve esperando durante años… así que espero no haber tardado**

 **Ino Yamanaka, ¿Quisieras hacerme el honor de compartir tu vida conmigo para siempre, incluso más allá de la muerte?"**

La caja aterciopelada, contenía un hermoso anillo de compromiso corte princesa…

Si, algo había aprendido Sai, y era que nunca debía llegar tarde a una cita, y esa no era la excepción


End file.
